1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a opening and closure mechanism for zippered clothing, such as mens pants and shorts, and womens pants, shorts, and skirts, and more particularly to a zipper and elastic band or strap mechanism which automatically lowers the zipper when the clothing is unfastened at the waist, and which automatically closes the zipper when the clothing is fastened at the waist.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Zippered open/closure mechanisms are used commonly with respect to clothing and are most commonly utilized on mens and womens pants and shorts, and on womens skirts. The zipper open/closure mechanism is normally associated with an additional open/closure mechanism at the waist in the form of a waist fastener, such as a button and button hole, or a slidably engageable clip on the interior of the overlapping waist band. Both the zipper open/closure mechanism and the waist band open/closure mechanisms are manually operated. Waist band open/closure mechanisms position one part of the fastener (i.e. button) on one flap or placket of the waist band and the other element of the fastener on the opposing flap or placket of the waist band, the flaps or plackets defining by the fabric slit for the zipper.
Applicant's closure assembly incorporates a resilient elastic band or strap with the waist band and the zipper handle in order to automatically lower the zipper when the waist band fastener is undone and separated, and to automatically raise and close the zipper when the waist band fastener is in its closed orientation.